deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Swg66/Ancient User Warrior tournament: Round 2 AnnhilationNation vs. Codgod13
AnnhilationNation, The warrior who bleives himself to be the living incarnation of Death itself! vs... Codgod13, The warrior who trades blood for money...WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! AnnhilationNation starts off the blood shead with Codgod13 strikes back with Battle Nation is walking down a dark corridor towards the arena. On his way he see's Reyes coming from the arena, covered in blood. He just smirks at Nation as he walks past him. Naton continues on his way. Codgod is already in the arena, and is feeling uneasy as he see's some men dragging Ethanks' headless body out of the arena. Not wanting to put anything tochanve he gets his bow out before his opponent get's into the arena. Just as he notches the firs arrow he see's Nation enter the arena. Not even waiting for the offical start he fires a shot at Nation. He's more concerned about survival than anything else. "I'll be damned if I lose y head over this." He mutters to himself. Nation has caught the arrow in his Scutum. Ducking down he props the sheild against his shoulder and loads his crossbow. Codgod keeps shooting arrow after arrow, but they either bounce off the shiled harmlessly or stick into the sheild. Going for another arrow he realizes he's out. Cursing, he picks up his Makrigga and rushes forward. Seizing the oppertunity, Nations shoots a bolt at Codgod, Hitting him the stomach. It punchs thru the scales nd mail, but not doing lethal damage. Codgod pulls the arrow out, and continues his charge. Nation picks up his scythe temperarily leaving his sheild. Taking a wide swing Nation tries to take Codgod's head.But he rolls under the attack and thrusts at Nation, but it delfects off his armor. Nation Tries and overhead swing with the sycthe, but Codgod blocks it, but Nation it quick to rip the spear out of his hand. Codgod rolls out of the way of the second attack and draws his Nodachi and slashes at Nation, not anding a powerful blow bout enough to knock him off balance, Codgod follows out with a second attack this time force Nation to drop his heavy weapon to avoid the third strike, pulling out his dagger. Codgod see's the small weapon and presses his reach advantage, pushing Nation back. Then a metal blade flys past Codgod head. He turned just in time avoid an direct strike to the face but his cheek is cut. Nation has thown one of his Winf an Fire wheels to distract Codgod. It works an he charges forward with his dagger in his right hand and the other wheel in his left. Codgd tries to swing the long sword but Nation is two close. The blade is deflect and Nation strikes at Codgod. Dropping his sword to avoid the attack Codgod draws his poision knife and rushes at Nation. The two collide and stop moving. The crowd is cheering madly, wanting blood and is eager to know who won. Then Codgod's arm starts to be force out,Nation had caught the blade in his Wheel of Wind and Fire. Having pushed his opponents arm away from his body he rasies his dagger and strikes Codgod across th face with the pommel. Force him to the ground and drop his knife. Codgod is on his knees looking up at Nation dazed and weapon less. "Your good" NAtion says. "But not good enough." and with that he drives his dagger in the crown of Codgods had, ending it quickly and painlessly. Yanking the dagger out he turns and walks towards the way he came in. He give no victory cry, the crowd does it for him. Winner:AnnhilationNation Stats Category:Blog posts